


Long Live the Queen

by oneiromantic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiromantic/pseuds/oneiromantic





	Long Live the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farla/gifts).




End file.
